Life Is A Series Of Choices
by JackO'NeillIsTheMan
Summary: A veryveryvery random reflection on Danny and Lindsay. MnMs.


Life Is A Series Of Choices

by: JackO'NeillIsTheMan

A/N: So this is a crazy little thing I wrote at 3 am. I am terribly afraid that it is horrible and makes no sense. I so apologize if that's true.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I can only hope to dream about Danny every night. ; )

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Life is a series of choices. Some good, some bad. Then there are the ones you don't realize

you've made until after you've already made them. That's what happened to Danny Messer.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It was a split second decision to go to Montana, to be there for his Montana. He made the choice to go

long before he realized, subconsciously it was made when he hallucinated that that lab tech was her

earlier that night. He thought he was going crazy, but deep down he knew he was realizing, no, simply

recognizing, a choice that he had made way back on the day he met her. Because on that day, the day

he first met Lindsay Monroe, he had chosen to change. Now, maybe it didn't really start to happen

right away, but pretty soon he had to admit that she was the one person he wanted, the one person he

would let in and wouldn't let get away.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Then there was that amazing night. The night where he finally knew he was complete, he had her and

nothing was going to stop them from being together anymore. But that night led to day. That fateful

day when he made another choice. Some would argue it was just a fortunate chance, others would say

that he somehow knew something was going to happen.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

A single choice. One that protected her, and left him battered and bruised, but only physically,

outwardly. Inside, Danny was relieved. Even more after she whispered she was sorry and that it

should have been her. He was glad beyond expression that he was the one to go into work that day,

that he was the one who walked into that warehouse. His choice saved her.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Life is a series of choices. Some good, some bad. Then there are the ones you plan carefully,

going over every detail, considering every ramification. That's what happened to Lindsay Monroe.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was a long, greatly thought out decision to not fall for Danny. He was her colleague, everyone knew

he was a playboy, that he didn't want a real relationship. She made the choice to not fall for him, or, if

she did, to not let anything happen- to not let him know. When the call came she knew she had made

the right decision, but when he confronted her in the police station she almost revised her plan. When

he walked into that courtroom after flying halfway across the country just for her, she did revise her

plan.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Then there was that amazing night. The night where she finally knew her past was gone, that it wasn't

going to hurt her any more, she wouldn't let it- he wouldn't let it. But that night led to day. That

fateful day when one of her choices was taken away. Some would say she should be happy, others

know she worries about ever forgiving herself for him getting hurt.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A single choice. One that was taken out of her hands, and left her battered and bruised, but only

emotionally, internally. Outside, Lindsay was fine. Even her whispered words could not convey all

she wanted them to. She was terrified beyond expression that she had almost lost him, that he was

almost taken away from her. His choice could have destroyed her.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Life is a series of choices. Some good, some bad. But these choices make us who we are, and

sometimes, they spark a sharing of part of ourselves that wouldn't otherwise be known. This is what

happened to Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe. Choices were made by both of them and the

consequences of those choices allowed them to share themselves with each other more fully than they

would have been able to otherwise. Their choices are what make up their lives, separately at first-

now, together.

The End

A/N: Was it bad? (hides under covers) Please review?


End file.
